


Family Drama

by Manatees_for_Mystrade



Series: Silver Tiger [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatees_for_Mystrade/pseuds/Manatees_for_Mystrade
Summary: Greg and Mycroft get engaged. When Greg's daughter discovers it, she decides that she has to meet Mycroft and approve him. Mycroft desperately wants to make a good impression, but it’s not so easy because Greg's daughter hates rich types. Thus Greg persuades Mycroft to pretend that he is just an ordinary traffic official. The plan is simple: after she gets to know Mycroft, Greg would explain her everything.Unfortunately, things get much more complicated when her brother – a member of a gang, whose boss is Mycroft's ex – decides to meet his father's partner too.No need to read any previous story. All stories have a closed end.





	1. 20 pounds on Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I am sorry it took me so long.
> 
> It’s unbelievable how many mistakes I make – thank goodness for my amazing Beta BrynTWedge! He is great. I have no idea how he can still have patience with me :D.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes. I will."

"..."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"It should be a surprise! Look! I'm not even on my knee!"

"But you were going to."

"Oh, god! Do you have to always read my mind?! It could be so romantic!" Greg pouted while he pulled a box with engagement rings out of his pocket and put one on Mycroft's finger. Mycroft kissed him.

"Are you still angry?" Mycroft asked.

"With you? How could I?" Greg replied truthfully.

Mycroft Holmes was thrilled. He had been waiting for Greg to propose over half a year. Of course, he could have waited until the end of mankind, but fortunately, that wasn't necessary.

 

-II-

 

Greg was preparing tea while he lost himself in his thoughts. Mycroft watched as his partner's smile turned into a frown as Greg stared at his wedding ring.

"What’s wrong?" Mycroft asked.

"No, it's nothing, My. I just realized that with a ring on my finger, the guys at work will have questions." Greg said. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"You never told them about me."

"No… I wasn't sure if I can tell them your name because of your career… We have never talked about it. Besides some of the guys whom also work for you already know."

"You are right, we have never discussed this topic. However, our relationship is not a state secret. I didn't know you were waiting for my permission."

"So… It's fine?"

"Don't worry about me, Love. My position is more than stable. Not to mention, we are not living in the 19th century. I won't lose my job solely because of my fiancé's sex. My beloved Gregory, you are free to do whatever you want. If it is your wish, you can run around the streets and scream that you are my future husband, my everything. I don't mind."

Greg kissed Mycroft, and nearly spilt tea on him. Fortunately, Mycroft dodged in time. _Oh, my James Bond is quick as always._ Greg thought and grinned.

"Is spilling hot tea on your fiancé's expensive trousers really such a funny activity?" Mycroft asked, feeling offended. Greg embraced him.

"Not at all. I'm just so happy to have someone as great as you."

Mycroft wondered if he wasn't in a coma or in a beautiful dream; it was too good to be real. If it was, he was sure, he wouldn't want to wake up again.

 

-II-

 

Greg nervously played with his engagement ring. In fact, he wasn't sure what his colleagues thought about him. They often asked him about his love life, but he always changed the topic.

Mycroft was wrong. Greg had no problem admitting that he was living with a man, or him in particular, but his connection to Sherlock bothered him greatly. Sherlock Holmes, whom Greg took to places where he should never have access. Now, this purely professional relationship looked like a 'family business'. And if there was one thing Greg hated most, it was favouritism. Greg loudly sighed. After another thirty seconds of playing with his ring, he realised he could ask his friend Jonathan (he was working at Scotland Yard, and he also knew about his relationship with Mycroft).

"Hello, Sergeant Jonathan Seven speaking."

"How's Peggy?" Greg asked friendlily.

"She is fine. Actually, I'm with her now… Oh, yes, that would be great, my sweet piglet. And would you please bring me another pretzel?" Jonathan said lovingly to his girl before he returned his attention fully to Greg.

"I tell you, Peggy is the best thing that ever happened to me! I have no idea why I didn't want to give her a chance... Sorry, I am probably just babbling. Why are you calling?"

"We have gotten engaged."

"Congratulations! ...Although you’re not calling just to brag about yourself, are you? Yeah, I know it's unprofessional, but I’m on holiday – couldn't you ask somebody else?"

"No, I am not calling because of work."

"Ufff!" _I need to find out how much Mycroft pays him._ Greg made a mental note.

"I - I wonder what the guys at Scotland Yard think about my relationship." Greg said. Suddenly the agent burst out laughing.

"Your relationship with whom?" Jonathan asked mockingly.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past few years, you have been making your private life such a big secret that the entire department is betting on whom it is you are dating."

"Pff, I doubt it's the entire department. Everybody who works for Mycroft knows it!" Greg grunted.

"No no. First of all, there are just a few double agents – don't be so paranoid. And then a game is a game. When you are undercover, you can't act suspiciously, so we all have a bet. For example, I bet 20 pounds on Sherlock."

"WHAT?!"

"It's quite a popular tip, and I hope the win will be validated. Because you know – it’s the same family."

"P-p-popular? What the hell?! How could anybody think-"

"Easily. You can bear him. You often visit him in his home alone. And so on... Frankly, Sherlock is not the worst tip, there is also a rumour that-"

"That's enough. Ta." Greg cut off the call, no longer able to hear more. _And that's not the only thing I'm going to cut off today_. He decided.


	2. Is it genetic, sir?

Greg Lestrade angrily walked into Scotland Yard. Originally, he wanted to wait for a lunch break and reveal the truth to a few select people, whom would then spread the news like wildfire. But Donovan changed his plans.

"Wow, a nice ring," She said. This simple and innocent sentence lured dozens of eyes to Greg. Everybody stopped working. Greg sensed the opportunity.

"I heard you are all betting on identity of my partner." Greg said loudly and rose his hand, so everybody could see his ring. It was effective… the crowd watched him hungrily.

"Is it Molly?!" Somebody cried and broke the tension.

"Did you go back to your ex-wife?" Another tried his luck.

"Silence!" Greg shouted, and waited for a moment before he went on.

"If I knew you were betting on such nonsense, I would have told you about him straight-"

"HIM?" Wailed part of the crowd, although their mourning was quickly drowned out by an enthusiastic 'Yes!' from these whose chances just got bigger.

"I knew it! It's John Watson! Sure shot!"

"Nonsense! It's Trachta!"

"It's not me!" Cried Inspector Trachta.

"Silence." Greg shouted again to restore order. _They are behaving like small children!_

"And it's not John." Greg added.

"Oh, my God, anyone but Sherlock." Donovan said and began to pray. Several voices joined her.

"No, it's not Sherlock. Actually, he doesn't even work here." This time everybody whimpered.

"Who is he then? If we don't know him, why did you were so mysterious about it?" Anderson asked slowly. The whole department agreed with him.

"Ehh, I just didn't want to talk about personal things. Besides, for a while, our relationship was quite uncertain and I did not want to make early conclusions."

"Blah blah! Drop it and say who it is!" Said the young Sergeant Hela.

"His name is... Mycroft Holmes."

"Holmes? Funny coincidence... Sir, it's just a coincidence, right?... SIR?!"

"Not completely ... Mycroft is-"

"My brother." Sherlock finished Greg’s sentence as he dramatically entered the room. _How the fuck is he doing this?! Was he waiting behind the door or what?! His timing is unbelievable!_ Thought Greg (without knowing how right he was). All the heads turned from Sherlock back to Greg.

"Yuck! The freak's brother? Seriously?!" Donovan said, disgusted.

"Is it genetic, sir?" Asked a few colleagues in unison.

"Is he human, sir?"

Greg wanted to stop the flow of stupid questions when it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of files falling on the ground. The files belonged to DCI Mrchomrak, who froze in a spot with a terrified expression on his face.

"T-h-that Mycroft Holmes?" He stuttered.

"God, the average intelligence of this whole institute is ridiculously low! Of course _that_ Mycroft Holmes! Do I have more brothers of the same name? Ah, somebody here just realized how big a fish my brother is. Look how he’s shivering! Your boss doesn't have a good relationship with you, right Gandhi?" Sherlock whispered angrily.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! My name is Greg! And what's your point? Are you trying to get me fired?!"

DCI Mrchomrak took a deep breath and frowned. Now he looked completely disinterested like ever.

"Lestrade, my office."

"Yes, sir." Greg replied automatically. He went straight to his office, but as he walked past Sherlock, he dragged him by his collar and whispered.

"If he fires me, I'll get you!" _What is the bastard laughing at?!_ Greg thought furiously.

"Shush. In your place, I would enjoy your Inspector's title while you can." Sherlock smirked.

"I-" Greg threatened. Unfortunately that was all he could do. Although he was sure the world would be thankful if he murdered him, killing Sherlock in centre of Scotland Yard didn't seem to be the smartest idea. Furthermore, how would he explain it to Mycroft...

 

-II-

 

Greg nervously stepped into DCI Mrchomrak's office, whose owner was heavily sweating.

"Please sit down." Said DCI in a friendly tone, which made Greg even more anxious. For twenty years working under him, the man had never said anything nice to him (least of all ‘please’ or ‘thank you’).

"Sir, I apologize for Sherlock. He is an asshole, you can't take him seriously." Greg started.

"Detective Inspector, I think we started on the wrong foot."

"I don't understand you, sir."

"You know, it's supposed to be a surprise, however when I heard that you are getting married I decided I’d tell you now. They want to promote you!" Greg smiled for a second and then he realized what was happening.

"Can I know why they're promoting me, sir?"

DCI Mrchomrak jerked. He obviously didn't expect resistance.

"For all your merit. You have the best statistics in the department."

"Yes, I do. Apparently thanks to Sherlock, as you kindly reminded me last Thursday when you yelled at me for twenty minutes straight. You said that I deserve demotion. And not just one time, you said it five times in a row."

"Oh please, I was only… Eh, teasing you. I hope you didn't take it personally."

"Maybe a little bit, sir." The DCI looked guiltily away. Greg was unimpressed.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing personal about it. I was just very stressed because of the triple homicide, so sorry if I was too harsh on you. Do you remember when our sons played soccer together?"

"Yes, although it was twelve years ago and they were in competitive teams."

"But they played together. The children don't care anyway. How is your boy, now?"

"Will left his studies and found work in the US. Something in an office. He said it's not much, but they pay well… Excuse me, sir, but you’re treating me very differently since you discovered the name of my fiancé. To be honest, I think there is no promotion. You would probably get me one in order to appeal to Mycroft, but I will spare you your time and efforts. I have always hated favouritism. Besides, Mycroft and I separate our work and personal lives." Greg stated firmly. The DCI nearly fell out of his chair as he unexpectedly jumped.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Do you know what kind of future you could have?! That I wish I could have? I have no idea why someone as important and influential as Mycroft Holmes is wasting time with such an inferior idiot like you!" _Wow, he changed quickly._ Greg thought.

He did not even blink while his boss screamed at him, which made him even more furious. Unlike him, Greg often had to deal with various aggressive individuals, and therefore he was able to keep a calm expression.

"Is that all, sir?" Greg asked as he slowly stood.

"Get out of my sight!" The DCI shouted, and Greg obeyed.

Greg returned to his office, where he opened a thick file. Donovan leaned towards him, and so she heard what was Greg mumbled to himself:

"God, that was humiliating..."

"What?" She asked. Greg jerked. He hadn’t realised that he was mumbling.

"I asked where Sherlock was." Greg said, trying to change the topic. Sally just rolled her eyes.

"Nobody knows. He disappeared faster than he appeared. Trachta said that he probably stole a cold case about the homicide in the Chinese restaurant." _At least he'll solve it_. Greg thought bitterly.

"Now, really, sir. What did Mrchomrak do to you this time?"

"He tried to promote me."

"Ah, I fully understand why you're upset, sir. I, also, always get angry when they want to promote me." Donovan said sarcastically and went for coffee.

 


	3. Daddy, this is an interrogation!

When Greg finally got home, he fell tiredly in his bed. Mycroft left for a short business trip this afternoon and promised to return in two days. Greg was used to it. He didn't even ask where he was going; he understood his reasons and, except for the occasional feelings of loneliness, they were both satisfied. Greg rolled over. If he was lying in his old bed, he would be on the ground now. However, in Mycroft's bed, he was only in the middle. _How many people had he bought the bed for?_ He rolled again. Restless. He felt like he’d forgotten to do something.

Suddenly his phone buzzed – a reminder. _Oh! Sophie!_ Greg jumped out of bed. How could he forget that he promised to talk with his daughter on Skype? They used to talk quite a lot, but then she had exams and he didn't want to stress her. A big smile appeared on his face as he remembered his daughter's face, despite the fact he wasn't even sure when he saw her last. After the divorce, Sophie decided live with her mother in Greg's parents’ house in northern France. He never regretted losing the house. His parents moved there only four years before they died. And although he liked France, his place was in London. So he left his ex-wife the house and stayed in their old flat. It was a fair deal (more or less).

For Sophie, staying with her mother was an easy choice. They had a great relationship and Sophie was accepted at Le Havre University. He thought she made the right decision and never blamed her for it. Yet, he couldn't understand why she had never blamed or hated him. Greg wasn't the best father. No, he spent too much time at work… _Enough. I am getting down again._

Greg switched on his notebook and after a few seconds, Sophie's hazel eyes greeted him.

"How are you, bunny?"

"Dad?! What's on your finger?" Greg paused. _Could it be the Chinese food? But I washed my hands…_ He thought. When Mycroft wasn't home, he often returned to his old disgusting eating habits. Well, disgusting according to Mycroft. He checked his hands, but they were clean. Greg was sure. He even turned on the lights to properly check them. Sophie whistled.

"God, Daddy! You got married!? Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?!"

"No, sweetheart. We are still just engaged."

" **Quoi**! Just engaged?! When we talked last time, you spoke about a broken coffee machine! Didn't you think I would be more interested in my 'new mother'?! Oh god, you men… Come on. Tell me something about her!"

"If you let me-"

"If I did, you’d evade like always! So, Daddy, this is an interrogation! Answer all of my questions truthfully and concisely."

"Yes, ma'am… Just one question. Will you read me my rights?" Greg joked.

"Of course. You have the right to immediately tell me everything. That's all. My first question: what does she look like?"

"You would be a harsh cop. Very well. My partner is a 1.85 metre tall, highly intelligent, man."

"Tu rigoles! I did not know that you... Is he the reason why you and mum got a divorce?"

"What?! No! I am a bi and started to date Mycroft a long time after I split up with your mum."

"Mycroft? What a bizarre name. He must be an interesting person."

"Yes, he is." Greg admitted.

"What's his job?"

Greg paused. Actually, even he didn't know Mycroft's official title because it fell under the 'Strictly Secret' label.

"He's a traffic official."

"Hmm ... that doesn't sound interesting at all. How did you meet? At work?"

"Kind of… We met through Sherlock." Greg began with the story they had already used (and practiced) during a Christmas visit to Mycroft's parents. _If Sherlock hadn’t been there, it could be a nice and peaceful afternoon_.

"Sherlock? That junkie?!" Sophie asked in disbelief as she remembered him. Her father often talked about him – and not always in a good way. But her father's words didn't matter to her. She met him only once, but the memory will stick in her mind forever. He behaved like a maniac; screaming something unintelligible about a suitcase full of blood and how they all were dull. His whole body was shaking. Later she realised he probably had withdrawal symptoms. He woke them up banging on their window at two o'clock in the morning. Instead of calling his colleagues, her dad said that he would deal with it, and commanded her to go back to bed. But she didn't. Therefore she saw what happened next. Through the keyhole she watched how her dad let the stranger into their flat. Her parents had a terrible row that night. _'If you care for your own children as you care for dirty criminals!'_ She still heard her mother's screaming voice in her mind.

"Exactly. Mycroft is his older brother. But don't worry. He had never taken drugs, at least I think. And Sherlock has been clean for a long time! Well, More or less. Mostly more. Especially since John started looking after him."

"Daddy, you are babbling. Cool down, I am not judging him… At least, not until I see him. So when can we meet? Or did you expect me to find out about him at your funeral?"

"No, obviously not! I am not hiding him. We just both have difficult jobs. It's hard to plan ahead."

"Didn't you say he is a traffic official?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"He... He's a very dutiful worker."

"Oh god, two workaholics found each other." Sophie muttered. It wasn't uncommon that her father returned from work at one o'clock morning without a single explanation. She was glad he finally moved on, but not if he found a copy of himself. _It could be dangerous. I would rather go and check on him._

"Hmm, Daddy, I have my last test on the 23rd. Would you mind if I come on the 25th?"

Greg brightened.

"Missing the English kitchen already?"

"Sure… I hope you eat something else other than greasy take-aways sometimes."

"Yes, Mum,"

Greg answered. Actually, he was telling the truth. Mycroft was literally spoiling him with the best and definitely _healthy_ food in the world... On the other hand, when his 'nutritional pedant' left on business trips, Greg liked to order something really greasy. Like he had done today. Twice.

"And shame on you if 'Mycroft' won't be at home. As your daughter, I have to approve him, before you get married."

"My bunny, as I said, I can't guarantee he will-"

"Shush. Now I'll hang up and take it as promise."

"But-"

"Bye dad, I love you."

"I love you too, bunny," He said wearily. Sophie hung up. _Ahh, how will I explain this to Mycroft…_


	4. I won't go to your funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to apologize to all citizens of Baltimore. I just chose a city with a high crime rate and worked with this information. I am not saying it is so bad (or maybe it is even worse, I literally have no idea – I have never been there).

Bang! Another gunshot resounded in the dark street of Baltimore, the largest city in Maryland. William Lestrade didn't even blink. Why should he? Shooting in Baltimore was as common as losing your unlocked car on the street. Besides, William knew whom got the bullet. _Lucius, another traitor._ Will couldn't understand it. Gang AZRAEL treated him like a family, yet, there was always somebody who tried to destroy it. He clenched his fist. A few minutes ago, he had a strange phone call with his sister. She told him that their father changed his sexual orientation and got engaged. It was a big shock for Will. Therefore he’d made his decision. He would also go to London, although unlike his dear sister, he wouldn’t tell anybody about it. No, instead he will check that 'Mycroft' out. Will had always a difficult relationship with his father. He blamed him for many things. Still, he didn't think that his father deserved such a horrible fate as spending the rest of his life with a boring workaholic from the traffic department. Will spat on the pavement.

Finally, his bros returned. He was relieved – for a moment he was beginning to worry if something had gone wrong. Zoltan slapped Will on the back.

"Yo, hope you weren’t afraid, Puppy."

"If you weren’t such a dick, nobody would use that stupid nickname."

"Hahhm ... What’s wrong? Morningstar deserved it, ya know?" Zoltan said.

"Yeah, I don‘t give a shit about traitors. But my little sis called. Dad is getting married. I guess I gotta go home for a while. I need to tell the Boss."

"…You said you were from London, right?" Zoltan caught his elbow and squeezed it.

"Don't go! Going to London now is suicide!" Zoltan said with fear in his voice. Will got nervous. When he told the Boss about his plans, he would probably get some small job. That was a common procedure. He only prayed it would be threating or sending information – if they arrested him at the airport because of drugs, he would be in big shit... Five minutes ago, Will hoped for the best, but Zoltan’s expression shook his confidence. But it was too late anyway – the Boss overheard their conversation.

"So you are going to London? You couldn't choose better timing! Come with me." The Boss said authoritatively. Will had no other choice than to obey. As he slowly passed Zoltan, the man leaned to him and whispered:

"I won't go to your funeral."

-II-

  

Boss's main room was the biggest room in their headquarters, yet, it was furnished in a minimalist style. There were no decorations; well, unless you count four men armed with Kashnik as decoration. The boss sat in his luxury chair on the stage, so although he was sitting, his head was at the same level as his 'visitors', which meant, that they are all equal... His subordinates preferred this version. But the truth was that he literally loved to **look down on** them.

"As I said. Perfect timing. Frankly, you would probably have gotten the job anyway, 'cause you have an English accent and citizenship. Therefore you'll be more discreet." _Please, not drugs transport. No drugs or explosives. Please_. Will repeated his prayers in his head.

"I need you to break into a politician's mansion in London." _Ufff..._

"His name is M. Holmes and he is a big deal. Grey eminence, corrupted man, who makes all the main decisions. No English politicians care that he is rotten to the core. You have to get in his mansion and steal a yellow folder. Don't look inside. Just grab it and come back. With this document we can blackmail him. Make him change... If you fail, you know what to do." The Boss said and threw a gum package to him. Will caught it with his left hand. The label said 'Fresh Breath - chewing gum', but they both knew it wasn't regular gum. It was a package of instant death. A poison. Will nodded. It was a common practice. Failure was equal to death anyway, so the possibility end your own life quickly was a gift of mercy.

"When am I leaving?" Will asked. The Boss gave him an approving nod.

"As soon as possible. Jack will give you more information."

"Okay, Boss." Will answered and left the room without further formalities. The Boss grinned at his assistant, who replaced Will's place in the room.

"The youth... I pitied him for the moment. He was a useful kid. Get me a replacement for him."

"Yes, sir."


	5. She needs to see him like I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for my long pause. Because of a small accident, I had to undertake an operation. I am ok - I just wasn’t in writing mood.
> 
> Thanks for not abandoning this story. I certainly didn't :).

Greg decided that he wouldn't tell Mycroft about his daughter's visit until he returned. It was too personal to discuss over the phone, and Mycroft's business trip looked important.

He was right. Mycroft came back totally exhausted. As soon as he took his shoes off and put them into shoe cabinet, Mycroft sprawled out on the sofa. Greg immediately brought him a cup of tea.

"A long flight?" Greg asked, voice full of care.

"Grueling." Mycroft answered and took the cup.

"Time difference?"

"Five hours." Greg slowly examined his partner's face. He looked like he'd had to deal with especially stubborn children for many hours. Which could, in Mycroft's case, mean anything. But Greg dared to take a guess.

"Americans?" He asked, fully aware of crossing the boundaries of their relationship – they agreed that they wouldn't talk about work, at least, not in any detail.

"Americans." Mycroft nodded tiredly, clearly not bothered by Greg's question. So, Greg smiled and handed him a bowl with homemade chocolate biscuits, which he baked two hours ago. Mycroft lifted his eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

That wasn't what Greg wanted to hear. He frowned.

"What? Can't I make a nice gesture without wanting anything from you-"

Mycroft's second eyebrow joined its 'brother' in a mocking expression.

"Okay, today you are exceptionally right."

_Stop with the eyebrow manoeuvre! We both know you are always right but I won't say it loud, you smug bastard._

"Tell me what you want, Gregory, and it will be done."

"You should stop spoiling me." Whispered Greg as he hugged him.

"Never." Mycroft replied with a playful smirk.

"... Sophie called."

"Your daughter?" Mycroft asked. He knew everything about Gregory Lestrade, but almost nothing about his children. They were already adults. Both had decided to live abroad. Except for occasional phone calls, the Inspector had no contact with them. In other words, Mycroft didn't care about them.

"Yeah. Sophie saw my ring and now she wants to visit me. Us. She wants to meet you... "

Mycroft started thinking. _Once we get married_ _,_ _Gregory's children_ _also_ _become mine. My parents, who lost their hope for grandchildren long time ago, will now have two. This is a new aspect. I haven't thought about our relationship in this way. I have to make a good impression on her. What will impress a young girl at her age?_ _A_ _Ferrari? No, firstly I have to gain more information_ _about_ _her area_ _s_ _of interest… What if she prefers Lamborghini?_

"Wonderful. When will she arrive?"

"That's all? No further questions or complaints? Mycroft Holmes, you will never cease to surprise me." Greg said proudly and kissed him.

"I hate to interrupt you, but when-"

"On 25th at 18:35 Heathrow."

"I'll prepare the car for her... Gregory, you do not have to stop your actions."

But it was too late. Greg paused. Suddenly he realized how much his life had changed. His children had a poor childhood. It had taken Greg years before he‘d gained a better paid position, however still the money disappeared quickly. Rent. School. The children's activities. His wife's hobbies.

_And now when I am old,_ _I'm_ _marrying an incredibly wealthy man! Who knows what her mother_ _has_ _told her about me! My bunny can't think that I am with My for money_ _._ _F_ _urthermore_ _,_ _Mycroft with his crazy power complex will make a terrible first impression on her. No, she needs to see him like I do._

"Mycroft, this won't work."

"Well, it's not the most comfortable position, but a few weeks ago we managed it."

"I didn't mean _**that** _ _!_ I'm talking about Sophie!"

"Sophie arrives in 7 days. For me it is a settled matter."

"No! The real problem is all this!" Greg indicated to his surroundings.

"Do you think your daughter won't like our living room?" Mycroft asked disappointedly. He **had** liked the room.

"No. Maybe. Look, it even has a bloody fireplace and statues! This isn't normal! I raised my children in a 3 + 1 flat with power outage problems… I don't want her to think that I have chosen you for your money."

"She's your daughter. Such a thought won't even occur her mind."

_Well, I am her father and it had occurred me!_ Greg thought.

"Mycroft, please," Greg begged as he touched Mycroft's thigh. Mycroft firmly shook his hand away.

"Please what? Should I find the current tenants of your previous flat and evict them just to pretend we are living there? I could have inherited this house. It is only logical live in a more spacious house than the flat with electricity problems."

"Yeah, that probably makes sense… But does it need to be a fucking mansion? Don't get me wrong, I am not ashamed of you or any of your achievements, I am just scared that she will get a bad first impression of you and won't give you second chance… Sophie always hated shallow rich men. You aren't shallow at all but you still quite rich and for Sophie-"

Mycroft sighed.

"Okay, I suppose we can temporarily move into a small flat. While I love your cute face full of bewilderment, there is no reason for it. Of course, I have more buildings available. Is this a sufficient solution?"

"Thank you, My. Yes, it's a great one! Oh, and there is one little thing more. This needs to go too." Greg said, poking at Mycroft's suit.

"Lord, I thought we would never return to _**it** _ again." Mycroft replied in a deep voice full of need.

"No, I meant your suits."

"What?!" Mycroft gasped, completely horrified.

"Sophie asked me about your job… I'm sorry, but no ordinary traffic official can afford your expensive bespoke suits."

"She won't notice at all."

"Sophie is studying design in France. I don't want to risk anything."

"So Gregory, I have neither power, respect nor money. Anything else of which should I be aware? May I keep my character?" Mycroft asked, visibly upset. But inside he was frightened. He desperately wanted to make a good impression on her, and in his eyes, Gregory had just made it nearly impossible for him.

"No, that's all. Your character is your main weapon. You are amazing and she already knows about Sherlock so... Wait! Myc, where are you going?!"

"Upstairs. I have some work to do. Do not follow me." Mycroft said coldly and went to sulk in the study room. Greg let him. Realistically, it hadn't gone so bad. He expected that they will have a much bigger fight over the suits.


	6. A Lestrade keeps his promises

Anthea followed Mycroft into a tiny flat in Morden. Her boss examined the interior with a critical eye. It looked like it was from catalogue. _Too good_. Mycroft thought, even though the flat would never meet **his** personal comfort requirements.

"Change the furniture and replace the shower. Everything has to be done by the morning of the 25th. I will move here with Gregory for a week."

"Do you really want to bring your stuff here, sir?" Anthen asked incredulously.

"Oh lord, no! Didn't you listen to me? Not **my** things, but a stranger's which I will pretend to have owned for many years." He corrected her.

"Yes, this is exactly the part where I'm a little lost, sir. Why would you do that?"

"Because Gregory has an absurd fear of being judged for marrying a rich man. Therefore he came up with this charade. Now, I want to have the flat of an average couple with poor salary and taste. Nothing too new or fine."

"All right, sir. So the order is furnish this place with **second hand** stuff."

"Indeed." Mycroft agreed through clenched teeth. Just the thought physically hurt him.

 

-II-

  

Will stepped out of the airport, wearing a worn leather jacket and black sunglasses. Passing the airport control was easy – Will even flirted with the lady, who was x-raying his luggage. He smiled and took a deep breath. For the first time in three years, he felt the fresh London air. _Pffff, we also have smog in Baltimore._ Thought Will. He never was very sentimental.

Within 20 seconds he caught a taxi. Under normal circumstances, he would use the tube. But his Boss told him to take all his money and spend it because when he returned he would get much more. _Such a good guy. I don't know why so many people are against him._ With this in the mind, Will decided to stay in a 5 star hotel. He switched on the HD TV and opened the minibar. _I could get used to this lifestyle. Sophie will arrive in 5 days. She already gave me an address of dad's new flat. Basically, it doesn't matter when I visit dad if I manage the job before it. Let's see. Today I will relax, tomorrow I will check the politician's place and in the evening I will get the job done… I still can't believe he_ _'s_ _only a politician. His security system is crazy! Well, Boss wouldn't lie to me._

 

-II-

  

The next day, Will realized how much he had missed London. He enjoyed every little thing. In the street he accidentally stepped on somebody's feet and the person apologized to him! For nostalgia's sake, Will ordered a full English breakfast. The food that he got was a bit fancier, yet, it still reminded him of the smell of his dad's burnt bacon. It was nice and happy times – Will's early childhood. Then… He shook his head. His duty was waiting for him.

Will swallowed some bacon and cut his egg into two. As he watched the yellow yolk to pour out, his mind returned to the past once again.

He was never so genuinely happy as the day when he obtained a sports scholarship at a college in Baltimore. The school was ridiculously far away – but it was exactly what Will wanted. London was suffocating him. He needed to get out. His father was a diligent policeman, and so a lot of his classmates had made fun of him. One boy, Sammy Derek, punched him pretty much for no reason and then asked him what his father would do about it. That day Will broke Sammy's nose. But in the end, it was Will who got punished. It wasn't fair! _Bloody dad with his foolish moral principles! “You are two years older than the boy! You should behave more mature! Remember, violence doesn't solve anything!”_ Shouted his father's voice in Will's memory.

After that incident Will gained some respect and the bullying stopped. Unfortunately, not forever. In Secondary school it started all over again. However, when Will decided to use his fists to protect his name, he received beating at home (his father wasn't too hard on him, but it still made Will better at choosing/hiding his battles). And their home rules were also strict (at least from Will's perspective). _"Always return before 10 o'clock and no par_ _ties_ _with alcohol! That's the first step to become a criminal!"_ _How ironic_ _, dad…_

As soon as young Will had arrived in Baltimore, he was shocked. First, his college was in the drug district. Second, Baltimore was one big drug district. Will resisted for a long time… Nearly a whole week. Then he accepted an invitation from his roommate Savier to the 'techno party'. Once he started taking, there was no way out.

He hadn't crossed the boundary to hard drugs and so he had never considered himself to be a junkie. Still, one day he woke up totally disoriented in a dirty alley. Over the smell of vomit on his clothes, he couldn't smell anything else. His mouth was unusually dry. Someone was shaking his head to wake him up. But he didn't really care. All his senses were blurred. It turned out that Savier's brother, a drug dealer, was collecting debts. He gave Will a simple choice. Only two options. But Will just **didn't** have the money. At that moment he was thinking – no, **sure** – he would die. Will closed his eyes. He heard the gun. Hot sticky blood sprayed on his face. He didn't know if he could open his eyes when he was dead. Then he heard more gunshots. Will blinked as the dead body of his dealer fell on him. He didn't move. No, he **couldn't**. Suddenly, in that very alley began a drug war between two different groups. None of them belonged in Saviers's little gang.

Everything ended after 20 minutes. The longest 20 minutes in Will's life. Despite his pounding heart, Will heard the silence. It was scary and at the same time reassuring. A strange feeling…

"Hey! One is still alive here!" Somebody shouted.

He felt a man's hand, which lifted up his head and started searching him.

"Who are ya? Who the fuck are ya?! Can't you hear me? Answer ya little fucker!"

Will began to cry. The man continued with his threats but someone pushed him off Will.

"Are ya stupid? Look at the kid! He is not one of them. Probably he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man said, offering his hand to help Will stand.

The man called himself Zoltan. He rescued Will because he reminded him of his younger brother, who had died of leukaemia 5 years previously. It was a sad story, which could have had a happy end, if only Zoltan's family had the money for a cure. There were hundreds of similar stories in the gang.

Zoltan quickly became Will's best friend and Will joined the gang. Finally in his life, he felt that he belonged somewhere. The gang was great. Yes, members were selling (even making) guns and drugs, but they did it to raise the money for making the world a better place – these were Zoltan's words, however Will truly believe them. The gang invested into hospitals and was giving medication to the poor. After a month Will pledged loyalty to the gang. Although he had almost never agreed with his father, _a_ _Lestrade keeps his promises. It's time to go check **the** **house**. _ Thought Will as he headed into the night.


	7. Anything sounded better than tigers

Greg knew it would come. Mycroft kept alright for a while, but as Sophie's visit got closer, Mycroft became more restless.

"Gregory, it's just a **suit!** " Mycroft repeated again.

"No, it's not about a suit, it's about what your posh suits represent! You are handsome in everything. What's the big deal? Just wear-"

"Enough! You can't order me!"

"Oh, My, we have already talked about this and you  _**promised** _ me."

"Very well. If you do not like my suits, I'll go naked!"

"Love, I know you love your suits, but you're behaving like Sherlock!"

"No, I am not!"

"Have you tried on the one I bought for you?"

"Are you talking about the atrocity from Mark & Spencer?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded and Mycroft bit his lips.

"Gregory, do you think I'm fat?"

"Oh shit, I didn't get the right size?"

"It was two sizes too big!" Mycroft whimpered

"Mycroft, calm down, you're not fat!"

"Then why didn't you stick with the numbers from my assistant?!"

"Because she told me they were over half a year old ...and maybe you've gained a little… Which doesn't mean you are fat! I love your body! I just wanted to buy a well fitted suit, yours looks a little too tight to be comfortable, now." Greg said delicately before he realised that he should have stayed quiet. Mycroft blushed.

"Last time, you told me it's ‘sexy' tight on me!"

"Yes, I did. You had a hard day, I didn't want to ruin your favourite suit."

"…I'm leaving for a business trip. Do not wait for me." Mycroft said coldly and walked away.

"Fine! Suit yourself! But if you won't be here on 25th, I will never forgive you!" Greg shouted after him.

 

-II-

 

Will stretched his back as he adjusted his big black sunglasses.  _What a posh bastard._ Yes, it wasn't Buckingham Palace, but the target mansion was huge. Without trying to be inconspicuous, Will moved to the fence and started climbing over it with iPhone in one hand. He wasn't even a metre above the ground when some passer-by pulled him down.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The stranger asked sternly.

_What a firm grip for a random guy. This is no coincidence._ Will looked at him, eyes full of fear. He raised his hands above his head and started stammer with a strong French accent.

"So-sorRry Monsieur! I just want to take a picture of Judy Dench house!"

The man stared at Will as if he'd never seen a duller tourist.

"Judy Dench doesn't live here. Not even in this area. Anyway, this is a private place. If you so much as touch the fence again, I'm sure somebody will arrest you."  _Yes, you for example._

"But so nice house and no Judy?" Will asked with his most innocent face.

The man sighed tiredly.

"Get out!" He growled. Will's face lightened in relief (as fake as his innocent look).

"Trank you, Monsiuer! I will not repeat again!" Will promised and awkwardly left the street.  _It looks like I have to wait for a while._

After several hours, which Will spent in the casino, he returned to his hotel, where he changed his clothes and took a black bag from his suitcase. Then he came back to his 'crime scene'. Will looked at the time on his mobile display. The cracked screen reflected his face. It was 2:45. He quickly combed his hair. The full moon irradiated the gate of the entrance. Although, it didn't matter because Will preferred 'less mainstream' ways to enter a house than through the main entrance. He ran and vaulted the fence in one swift motion, which he finished with side roll. A sensor in the fence immediately sent a short message to its owner (and a few others).

Will's heart was pounding. He felt like a ninja.  _No, more like a spy! Or superagent! Secret, elegant and invisible!_ Thought Will as he snuck to the house. He had no idea that he was being watched by five grinning real agents.

To Will's surprise everything went smoothly. Zoltan gave him a lecture as though he was about to break into the White House.  _H_ _e probably underestimated my great ability._ The only thing which really surprised Will was an eye sensor on the door.  _Wow, this guy has to be pretty paranoid… Although I am here, so he has a good reason for it._

Will threw a rope around the balcony's fence and climbed on it. When he was standing again, he opened his bag. Thanks to a pictorial manual, Will managed to change a cheap tablet into a little explosive device. Before he turned it on, he pushed a button, which launched a series of fireworks (which he paid a homeless man for). Then he placed the device in front of the door and covered himself.

The explosion was a big surprise for agents. They were sure he was a random amateur. A naive robber, who chose the wrong house. But now the fun was over. The agents dashed from their office.

In the meantime, Will entered a study. Papers were everywhere, and so he supposed that he had finally found the right place. The previous rooms looked too sterile clean.  _But here somebody really works. Now, where is the yellow folder?!_ It was a pity that he didn't turn on the lights – if he did, he would see a police ID on the table belonging to Gregory Lestrade. Instead, he began his search for the yellow folder. His concentration was so intense that he didn't notice an armed group whom slowly surrounded him.

"Hands behind your head!" 

Will jerked. In pure horror, he stared at dancing red dots on his clothes. Instinctively, he slipped his hand into his trouser pocket, where he had the gum package from Boss. He hesitated.

"Hands behind your head!" The masked man repeated. But this time he didn't give Will time for a reaction and knocked him down on the floor. Will screamed in pain. Someone quickly covered his mouth.

"Shush... You do not want to wake up the Silver Tiger," the woman's voice warned him.  _Oh, my God, they have tigers here!_ Thought Will, deeply shaken.  _I'm sorry Sophie, Zoltan, Boss, Mom… Dad ... I'm a disappointment_ . Will reached into his pocket again. But his hand was stopped and twisted behind his back. Before Will could protest, another man took everything from his pockets.

"Please, give me a gum! Only one! Please!" Will begged. He didn't know what they wanted to do with him but anything sounded better than  **tigers** .

"Don't worry, you will have bigger problems than the absence of fresh breath." The masked man, clearly a commander of the group, said and chuckled.


	8. I'm Judy Dench. A pleasure to meet you

A notification on his phone woke Mycroft up. He straightened his back in the plane's seat and, as far as possible, stretched his legs. _**Intruder in the main mansion** _ _. Oh Lord, Gregory is there!_ Mycroft realized, immediately stressed, despite the level of danger being only 0.2. Two minutes later, his phone buzzed again. _**Detained** _ . _Hmm, interesting_ . According to the provisional information the intruder didn't act on his own. Mycroft smirked dangerously. _Sophie arrives in 3 days. Exactly the distraction which I needed._ He picked up the phone and made a short call about the detainee.

"Yes, I will interrogate him myself... Yes."

Anthea might have sympathized with the detainees (after spotting the sparkle in Mycroft's eyes) if Mycroft hadn't vented his frustration on the political elite of the world and his own subordinates. Now, she was glad that his interest had moved to another victim. She promptly changed his schedule so he wouldn't spend much time with important people and would have more time for interrogating the intruder instead.

The plane landed an hour later. His chauffeur opened the car's door for him. Mycroft silently sat inside and put on his gloves. While they drove, Mycroft read his e-mails. _Nothing too important._ The car stopped in front of a strictly secret facility, yet nobody dared to check Mycroft. The lift took him into the lowest floor and some agent handed him a report about the intruder. It was very short. Only one page with a rough description of burglary and contents of the man's pockets. His identity was unknown. Mycroft closed the file and returned it before he entered the interrogation cell.

A young boy was impatiently kicking the table, but he couldn't move because his hands were handcuffed. Mycroft's eyes examined him. _Over 20. Drug addiction. Frightened. Extremely. He has no experience with such treatment. A member of a gang, yet, a naive boy. This will be easier than I hoped._ Mycroft thought disappointedly. Then, in his eyes, he saw defiance.

"So ya are in charge here?" The young man asked with faked confidence. _Hmm, so there is still something in him I can break._ Mycroft smiled in the way his mother said was frightening people. He sat down across from the boy.

"Your name?" Mycroft asked, voice full of ice. The boy shivered.

"Greg," he answered after a while. Mycroft frowned. Although his fiance's eyes were not swollen and glassy, something in the boy's eyes reminded him of them. _There is no way I'm going to call him Greg._

"Your real name." Mycroft said patiently.

"That's my real name. Ask your colleagues! I told them the same."

"My 'colleagues' don't care about you or your name at all. Your left eye twitched and you had hesitated before you answered. I can see you're lying. Although there is someone called Greg in your life, who means something to you. Something sentimental. Perhaps a friend in a **gang** or a superior. No, you are not such a fool to use the name of someone from the gang so early. It's a person you've known much longer. A childhood friend or a family member. If you don't want me to find 'Greg' and bring him here, I'd advise you to tell me the truth. So I will ask you again. What is your name?"

The boy gaped.

_Now, he's wondering how I know he is a gang member._ After 5 seconds the boy answered.

"Jack, Jack Pott." Will said firmly. He has known 5 Jacks and wouldn't regret using the name of any of them. Mycroft didn't even blink. _Another lie._

"Better." Mycroft answered. After this little 'success' the boy's confidence boosted.

"And you? Isn't it normal to introduce yourself here in England?" 'Jack' asked in French accent. _It's quite late for this game. For a Frenchman you speak too much like a man from Essex. Hmm, Gregory is also from Essex. Mycroft, stop! This is not a private affair. He chose that name randomly. England is full of Gregs..._

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Judy Dench. A pleasure to meet you."

"What?! Do you think I'm complete mor-" Will stopped. Finally he understood Mycroft's joke. _Well, he isn't fast one, is he?_ Mycroft made a mental remark.

"Although I have to admit you don't look like a big fan of me."

"Sorry, it was your house? I am really sorry, I just wanted to see Judy! I know I shouldn't try to break in there but I found the address on the Internet. I was sure I got the right house. You know, I'm a big fan of her! What fuck is this place anyway? This isn't a police station! Are these unused props from James Bond movie? Or prank? Will M. come too?!" Jack asked mockingly. Mycroft just smiled, which was even more terrifying.

"Tell me, _Jack_ , why did a fine man from Essex join a gang in Baltimore?"

"Fuck," Will cursed. For a moment, his brain stopped.

"I will not say one more word until I get my things!" Will shouted.

"Which one in particular? The crumb from the left pocket? A pin? Or your 'spy' kit for children?"

"It's not for children! And it was enough to break into your house! "

"Incorrect. From the moment you had stepped on my property, you were monitored. My people **let** you break in."

"Bullshit! Why would- "

"From time to time, I like to test my house's security. For example from now on, I will have a more solid balcony door."

"... I want my gum!"

"In this situation, it is usually more common to ask for a lawyer." Mycroft said, a little surprised.

"What for? I can't afford one. And I am not in a police station! On the contrary, you are the criminals! It's illegal to keep me here! GIVE me my things! I want MY FUCKING GUM!"

"Hmm, I'm afraid that won't happen. After your repeated request, the package is being sent for analysis. The results will be in tomorrow. Just like my next visit. Now it's time to bid you farewell. My time is expensive."

Mycroft rose and ignored the young man's protest. The agent was waiting for him behind the door.

"We will immediately search all men from Essex with the connection to Baltimore."

The agent was surprised when Mycroft shook his head. Despite his love for having all information, right now he wanted a _riddle._ Something that would distract his troubled mind.

"It won't be necessary. Subject 89780D falls under my control… Although he smells a little. I am sure he would appreciate a quick **_'_** **_shower_ ** **_'_**."

"Yes, sir."

 

-II-

 

Two days passed and Mycroft visited Jack exactly twice. The analysis of the gum package revealed that it was an ordinary gum. Of course, Jack refused to believe Mycroft when he told him the result, but as soon as Mycroft left, Jack started crying.

On the next visit, Jack revealed that the gum should be poisoned. The hard treatment had a big impact on him. All that Mycroft had to do was push a little and Jack was slipping the gang's secrets one after another. On the other hand, when the subject turned to more personal things, Jack stayed silent.

_In another circumstance with some training, he would make a good agent._ Mycroft's thoughts were interrupted by the phone. _Why are you calling me now, Gregory?_

"Good-" Mycroft wanted start formally.

"My! Sophie's arriving early! She said that she wanted to surprise us! I'm at work and I can't leave! She is landing in 40 minutes! Could you please pick her up?"

"I-"

"Do you have time? Please, it would be enough if you just give her a key to 'our flat'. She'll understand that you need to go back to work! Please!"

"Yes, I'll take care of her." Mycroft said softly. His heart almost stopped. _She was supposed to arrive tomorrow! But I can't leave her alone at the airport. No, not if I want to make a good impression._

"Thank you, My. You are my saviour! I won't forget it! Oh and **change** your clothes!" Greg added before he hung up. Mycroft sighed and turned to Anthea.

"We're changing plans. Sophie arrives in less than 40 minutes. Prepare a car and _'_ _**clothes** _ _'_ for me."

"Yes, sir," Anthea replied, licking her lip. She was going to enjoy this.

 


	9. Don't be so stiff!

Mycroft reached the airport in a scratchy shirt and a used Volvo. His jacket didn't match his shoes. A simple tie was denied to him. Already in bad mood, he held a sign stating 'Sophie Lestrade', which he personally wrote a moment ago. After 7 minutes, a young blonde girl with a green suitcase appeared in the hall. He instantly identified her from photos Gregory had shown him.

She turned around, apparently looking for the right man in the crowd. Anybody else in Mycroft's place would have waved. But Mycroft Holmes wasn't anybody. He didn't like waving. So he silently held the sign in front of him for another 40 seconds before Sophie noticed him. Her face brightened and she nearly ran toward him. Beneath the stone expression, Mycroft was mentally panicking.

"You must be Mycroft!" She said and hugged him. Mycroft froze. He wasn't used to this kind of behaviour.

"Don't be so stiff! We're nearly family now!" She added. _At least she has no problem with her father's new orientation._

"The car is ready. Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting your arrival until tomorrow. Therefore I have a limited amount of time today. I'll have to return to work after an hour and 23 minutes." Mycroft said as he ended their hug. Sophie raised up her hand.

"Questions?" Mycroft asked.

"Do you always speak like that?"

Mycroft blushed.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was born with it."

Sophie burst out laughing.

Mycroft sighed. _So far, I still have a chance_. He took her suitcase. At the car, he opened the door for her. Sophie, surprised by the gesture, smiled at Mycroft. She sat in and Mycroft quickly joined her. Then Mycroft started the car.

"Can I be honest?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," he said, listening to the sound of the engine. _No, my heart is pounding louder_.

"Dad often talked about you."

"I hope it's just in a good way."

"Sometimes." Sophie smiled playfully. _Beautiful smile. She takes after her father._

"And?"

"He often talked about how posh you are. That you wear a perfect three-piece suit for every occasion. But look at yourself, you don't even have a tie! Dad mentioned an omnipotence complex, expensive scary cars-"

"Are you certain that he was talking about me? I occupy a minor position in the traffic department."

"Hmm, it's true that he never said your name, but he spoke about the brother of Sherlock Holmes… Aren't you his brother?" Mycroft sighed painfully. He didn't want to tell her lies if he didn't really have to. _I will probably regret it, but_...

"Yes, I am, although we have one more sibling. Things are complicated. I'd rather not talk about my family if you are agreeable to that."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into an unpleasant situation... So this is you? Mycroft Holmes?"

"Indeed. I'm everything that your father told you." Mycroft answered diplomatically. Sophie laughed again.

"Incredible! How can anyone normal be a brother of Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Mycroft genuinely laughed which made Sophie smiled.

56 minutes later, Mycroft parked in front of a flat block in Morden and brought Sophie's luggage up the stairs. He was getting nervous again because he didn't have time to check the flat beforehand. Painfully slowly, he unlocked the door. What he saw horrified him. All the tables were covered by hordes of papers. The sink was full of dirty dishes. There was no dishwasher. It took him 78 milliseconds before he collected himself. Then he smiled apologetically at Sophie.

"I am deeply sorry. We didn't expect your arrival until tomorrow."

"On the contrary, it's perfect! I'm glad I can see your flat in the normal state and not just 'prepared for the visit'. This is more natural! Although you act like a rather methodical person; I didn't expect that you would be messy like my dad." She said, pointing at big stacks of papers with signs 'The traffic inspectorate'. Mycroft went red.

"Unfortunately, now you see clear proof of my chaotic nature. Please follow me... Your room is here."

Sophie's room was – _Thank God_ – clean, empty and quite tastefully decorated. Sadly, Mycroft couldn't say the same about the rest of the flat. His mobile phone rang. Though he knew that it wasn't polite to leave so early, he was never more grateful for an excuse than he was now.

"I am sorry, work." Mycroft said, picking up the phone. After a few seconds, the veins pulsed in his neck. This was the last thing he needed! _If the matter won't be resolved quickly, I will have to immediately depart for a few days… Gregory would kill me._

"I'm there in twenty minutes. Leave everything to me. I repeat, don't _**try** _ to improve the situation." He hung up and turned to Sophie, who watched him with interest.

"What's going on? Somebody signed the wrong paperwork and now traffic lights don't work?"

"Something like that. I have to go. Here's your key. Gregory will be back around 10 o'clock, maybe later. I wish you a pleasant stay." Mycroft said before he left the flat in hurry.

Sophie waved him and smiled for herself. _So 'Gregory'? Hmm... Dad_.


	10. I won't sit on that couch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am sorry for a long delay. I was under a big pressure recently. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't be able to write more for next several weeks. It doesn't mean that I am dropping this work. No way, I hate unfinished works - but it will take me much longer than I would like to. 
> 
> Oh, and of course Happy New year! :)

Greg arrived exactly at 10 o'clock. When he opened the door, Sophie jumped on him and hugged him. Tears filled Greg's eyes. He didn't realize how much he missed her.

"How are you, bunny?"

"I'm not five anymore! Don't call my bunny!" Sophie pouted.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I am too old to change."

"Hahah, yeah, you always say that. I feel great. Today I met Milly from school. It's strange how you moved. I'm still surprised you never mentioned it to me before. "

"...I know, sorry."

"Forgiven." She smiled and finally finished her hug.

"Did you eat?" Sophie asked.

"Hey! Who's the parent here?!"

"We will see after your answer." Sophie joked.

"Yes, Mum. I've already eaten." Greg answered but at the same time, his stomach grumbled. _Traitor_. Greg frowned at his belly.

"Haha, you will really never change!" Sophie laughed.

"Fortunately, I kind of expected it and made pasta... Despite your mess around here, you have a surprisingly clean refrigerator."

For the first time, Greg looked around in 'his flat'. Obviously, Mycroft had taken his words to a new level. The couch was slightly leaning, the window blinds were broken, and big stacks of papers were everywhere.

"Hmm, pasta? I can't wait, I love your pasta. Although you are a guest, **I** should be feeding you!"

"Dad, I am not just some guest, I am your daughter. Let me feed you when I want." Sophie said and prepared two portions, but then she hesitated.

"Should we wait for Mycroft? When will he return?"

Greg didn't know how should he answer. Mycroft told him he had to solve an unexpected problem in the East. It could take hours or possibly months.

"You know, Sophie, Myc has some problems at work right now and he must take care of them. He told me to not wait."

"But he's traffic official! He has working hours as if he's ruling the whole country!" Sophie complained and Greg chuckled ironically.

"That would be him." Greg smiled.

They sat at the table and started eating.

"It's delicious."

"You flatterer. It's just normal pasta."

"No, it isn't. You made it."

Sophie blushed.

"Are you really serious about the wedding?" She asked out of blue. Greg dropped some pasta from his mouth.

"Of course, I am!" He almost cried.

"I'm just... This isn't the first time you don't see each other because of work, is it?"

"Bunny, I'm a cop. My own schedule is pretty exhausting. That's a reality. I'm glad to have Mycroft, who understands when I have to go back to work at half past one. As he respects my job, I respect his."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just hoping you found somebody who will take care of you. "

"...I know, bunny. Just eat."

"Daddy! What did I say about treating me like a five-year-old?"

Greg laughed.

They spent next couple of hours with chatting over the bottle of Merlot (which Sophie bought in Tesco). It was quite possible that they wouldn't stop… until they were interrupted by the unlocking of the door. Although Greg was more than tipsy, his police instincts made him jump up and go to defend the house against the intruder. Before Greg realised that the robber probably wouldn't have keys, Mycroft opened the door. Greg stood there and stared at an equally surprised Mycroft in a three-piece suit. Mycroft blinked several times. He hadn't expected they would be still awake at this hour.

"Ahh, Myc's back! I thought you won't join us! Wohoho, what are you wearing? Is this why you were away all the time? Were you buying a suit? I'm sorry, I had no idea that the silly remark would offend you!" Sophie said as soon as she noticed him.

"That's exactly what happened. And please call me Mycroft." Mycroft answered.

"Ahh, man. Don't be so prim and sit down with us." Sophie smiled while she patted a spot on the couch, on which her father sat a moment ago. Mycroft looked at the couch sceptically. Then he groaned and turned his face in disgust.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm rather tired. I will go sleep."

"What's your problem? She told you sit, so sit!" Greg whispered in Mycroft's ear angrily, but Mycroft moved away to avoid any physical touch.

"I won't sit on _that_ couch!" Mycroft replied resolutely.

"Why the heck not?!"

Mycroft leaned closer to him and, in a soft whisper, informed him about the result of his observations.

" **WHAT?!** Urine isn't even the worst thing on that couch!? Shit, Mycroft! Why did you buy it?!"

"I didn't. I only gave my assistant a low budget to furnish this place."

"When I think that I ate a crisp which fell on the couch!"

"I'll stay elsewhere," Mycroft said quickly. Greg grabbed him and almost lifted him. Mycroft's face twisted with disgust.

"Nope! You aren't going anywhere! Who knows what's wrong with the bed! Hell! I wanted a modest flat! No furniture from the ghetto!" Greg whispered furiously.

Sophie watched their physical exchange from a distance. A playful smile danced across her face while she couldn't hear their words and they became blurred in her eyes.

"Ahh, I see you want a little private time. I love you dad, but I don't need to see everything. I'm going to sleep."

"Good idea. Oh, and take a shower before it!" Greg replied. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I already showered right after I arrived."

"Once isn't enough!" Greg insisted.

"As you wish, Dad. In that case, I will use the bathroom now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sophie." They both said.

When she left, Mycroft adjusted his suit.

"You see. There's no problem in suits."

"No, the problem is that you are bloody megalomaniac! Even with your fake job in traffic, we can't live in such terrible flat! Where are our salary's going?"

"Hmm, I'm a compulsive gambler, who enjoys expensive suits. That will suffice."

"Very funny Mycroft."

"I'm tired, Gregory. Can't we argue tomorrow?" Mycroft asked and Greg nodded reluctantly.

In the end, they slept in the same bed, which was perfectly fine. It even had a clean bedsheet. Still, Mycroft insisted on sleeping in his sleeping bag so he wouldn't make any physical contact with Greg who _ **ate**_ food off that couch.


	11. A common interest

The next day Mycroft went to work before everybody woke up. Greg didn't worry about it because Mycroft had promised him to return in the afternoon. Therefore, Mycroft was very productive. In the morning he solved an international conflict, and he even found some time before the afternoon for detainee 89780D. The boy was deathly pale. The withdrawal symptoms started showing on him yesterday. As always, Mycroft sat opposite of him. Sophie had surpassed his expectations. She was lovely and seemed to like him. He didn't need distraction anymore. That's why he decided to end his little game today.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Hey, you corporate swine." Jack responded with a nickname, which he at first used during Mycroft's second visit (right after he gave away the gang's plans).

Will honestly believed that Mycroft was grey eminence; the true head of all American pharmaceutical companies, who was raising the price of drugs so ordinary people couldn't afford them, while he himself got richer. Some fictional yellow file in Mycroft's possession should reveal his horrible plans. It was ridiculous. Mycroft has already heard about gang AZRAEL, they weren't idiots – unlike of Jack.

"This is our last appointment." Mycroft said calmly.

"What will happen to me then?" Jack asked, fingers twitching.

"It's not my concern." Jack swallowed. He nearly knelt on his knees and began to ask for his life… It would not be his first time.

"Let me summarize facts," Mycroft continued, absolutely ignoring the boy's reaction.

"You spent your childhood in England. Sometimes in France. You have one sibling, whose gender you tried to hide, but is undoubtedly a woman. Your parents divorced. Your father worked and ignored the affair s of his wife. You decided to study in America; sadly in Baltimore you began using drugs. Furthermore, you became a member of AZRAEL gang, for which you are currently working. Your Boss's true name is Alexei  Vill ä in ,"  _a former member of the secret service, and among other things, a temporary love affair of mine. Naturally, when he discovered that I won't help him with his career, he dumped me. I have to say, his revenge comes with a 20-year delay_ .

"You are mistaken in your assumption that you had received the non-cyanide chewing gum because your gang cares about you. The truth is the opposite. Your burglary equipment was inadequate. They expected you will either die trying to break into my residence or, in an ideal case, you would be detained. The essential part of the information you believe is fictional; your purpose was to scare our secret security forces."

"No! You're lying!" Jack shouted. Mycroft once again ignored him. Suddenly Anthea rushed into the room.

"What is it? Perhaps I wasn't clear enough regarding how I don't wish to be disturbed." Mycroft growled and raised his right eyebrow. Anthea looked nervously at Jack.

"Don't worry, he won't see daylight again. You can speak." Mycroft gestured for her to continue while Jack shivered helplessly.

"The Inspector Greg Lestrade called. He said, that he ' _is tired of waiting_ '." Anthea quoted Greg.

"ENOUGH! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME BUT LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!!" 'Jack' shouted as he overcame his fear. All blood instantly froze in Mycroft's body. Anthea stood there in shock, watching her boss, yet she responded faster than him.

"Just to be sure, you claim that you are William Lestrade, the firstborn son of Greg Lestrade?"

"Yes, I am! Please, please, do whatever you want to me, but leave my family alone!"

Mycroft felt his heart in his throat. The story was plausible. More than just plausible; every piece perfectly fitted together.  _If it's true, I let myself_ **'** _**interrogate** _ **'** _Gregory's son for three days. There is no way he could ever forgive me. When he finds it out, he will certainly leave me. What now? Should I get rid of the son? Perhaps it will be the best solution. I will make sure he could never returns to England again or calls home. Gregory hasn't seen him for over two years_ _…_ _he will think that he has settled in the USA and forgotten him._

"Excuse me, I need to make a call." Mycroft said before he left the room. Anthea stayed there, staring at Will unprofessionally. She knew very well how big of a problem his identity was for Mycroft, and she was afraid of the solution with which he would come back.

Mycroft took a deep breath behind the door. Then he dialled Sophie's number. After 20 seconds, she picked it up.

"Who's calling?"

"Mycroft Holmes."

"Oh hello! I'm glad you're calling. Dad was getting nervous. When will you join us?"

"Unfortunately, I still have something to do. But I was wondering… Hmm, is Gregory in earshot?"

"No. He just went to the toilet. Why? Are you plotting anything?"

"No, I just met a man who looked very much like Gregory today, so I began to wonder. What relationship does Gregory have with your brother?" 

Sophie paused for a moment.

"Will is older… Dad has always put him under greater pressure than me. Besides, Will felt responsible for me since the day I was born… It's complicated. I think he's blaming dad for many things unfairly but at the same time, he really likes him. Actually, I shouldn't really say, because it was going to be a surprise…"

"What surprise?" Mycroft asked, although he already knew her answer.

"Will arrived in London before me. But he hasn't answered any of my calls for three days now! He's so irresponsible lately and he often jokes in a way that isn't funny... It's been three days. I'm really getting scared that something has happened to him... Even though he probably just got stuck somewhere, or is waiting to make a big show. Yes, that's more like him. I am soo excited, I haven't seen him in person for over two years."

"Oh, thank you, Sophie. I am sorry, I have to go now. I promise I'll join you later."

"All right, I'll tell dad… Please, don't overwork yourself. Daddy needs you."

"…I am… well aware." 

Sophie giggled at his response and, with short 'bye', ended their call.

Mycroft frowned. Silently, he left the secret institute and for the first time in many months, lit a cigarette. It took him a whole cigarette until he calmed down enough to go back in with a new plan. First he made sure that nobody could see or hear anything in the interrogation room. Then he sat down in his usual place opposite of Jack/Will and forced himself to smile gently.

"William, we got off on the wrong foot. It's time to change that."

"What?" Will gasped.

"Let me start again. My full name is Mycroft Holmes and I'm your father's fiancé."

Will's jaw dropped. His life turned into hell; no questioning method was worse than this.

"Stop lying me, you mad fucker!" Will growled dangerously.

"I am not lying. I can prove it in many ways. For example I have many photos on my phone, not all of them are appropriate for your eyes, but on the other hand, our  _connection_ is clearly visible in them. "

"I'm going to vomit."

"Suit yourself. A bin is behind you. So, now to our working contract."

"Contract?!"

"We have a common interest."

Will laughed. Everything seemed perverse to him.

"We do? What would that be?"

"Gregory."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS  **OFF** MY FATHER!" Will shouted.

"No. On the contrary. For your own safety, you will support our relationship."

"I – what! No! Never!"

"In one of your weak moments, you showed an affection for a gang member named Zoltan. Zolah Rocketman. Certainly by now you understand that I am an important man. One word and your friend will end up with a bullet in the head on the filthy street. "

"You wouldn't-"

"Do you want to risk it? No problem. In the end, I still have enough criminals to repeat my offer." Will's eyes widened. Mycroft without any facial expression observed the boy's face full of fear and despair.

"What I have to do?" Will asked brokenly, after 2 minutes of silence.

"I am glad we have an agreement." Mycroft had smirked before he continued.

"You will give your father one evening where you will pretend that we all are happy and a cheerful family. Then you will take the first plane to Baltimore and never come back to England again. 

If you ever try contact Gregory outside our deal, you will face the consequences. Remember, I'm a very vindictive man… My assistant will give you more details and get some clothes for you too."

Mycroft finished his speech, stood up and walked away. Anthea quickly followed him.


	12. No, Sherlock!

Greg drummed his fingers on the desk. Mycroft still hadn't shown up. _I hope there is some disaster somewhere because otherwise, you have much to explain… Ok, I don't want anything so terrible, but if you are only trying to avoid this dinner… Besides, why did you order a table for 5 people?! This should be a family dinner! Think… He wouldn't invite my ex-wife with her new man without discusing it with me… My brothers are out of the country right now and I haven't mentioned them lately. Moreover, Mycroft is kind of megalomaniac. It would be weird if he brings only 2 brothers and not them all. In that case, they must from his side... Mycroft's parents? No, he always feels too insecure in their presence. I doubt he would risk embarrassing himself in front of Sophie… Which means there is only one option left... No, My, please anyone but_ _**them** _ _!_

Greg pulled out his phone and tapped a short message to a man whose presence would surely destroy his idyllic evening – Sherlock Holmes. _He is dragging John with him everywhere so they would be 2._

**Are you at home? G** Greg asked cautiously. The answer came immediately.

**Yes, I am. But I'm utterly bored. Why? Do you have a case? SH** Greg was never more relieved that he was wrong.

**No G**

Greg was terrified when the phone suddenly rang. It was Sherlock.

"Lestrade." He started from the habit.

"Why did you ask where I am?" It was not surprising that Sherlock didn't bother with politeness.

"For no reason."

"Are you at work?"

"No, I have a day off."

"Hmm, and you were wondering where I was. More exactly where I was _**not** _ . There is only one explanation: I am missing some fun." _Oh, my God, I hope_ _**I** _ _won't bring him here_.

"No. No fun here at all. We're having a family dinner with my daughter, and Mycroft is late, so I wondered if you had an idea where he is." Unfortunately, some girls, talking about how well done restoration of the Apache's restaurant was, passed Greg's table. Sherlock smirked into the phone.

"Interesting choice of restaurant. Mycroft would never approve that restaurant unless he was desperately trying to impress your daughter. Yet, he didn't excuse his delay, which is very strange behaviour for my brother. And of course, there is the little fact that you are sitting at the table for too many people and so you are checking if Mycroft didn't decide to make this into one big family gathering. Hmm, although my own blood didn't invite me, I won't refuse your invitation and will join you soon."

"That really _**isn't** _ necessary!"

"Nonsense, I insist."

"Oh, come on! Surely you don't want to spend time with your brother voluntarily!"

"Under different circumstances no, but this seems interesting. I can't miss Mycroft's humiliation. It's karma. He deserves it for cutting off my fund after that tiny explosion. "

"That's not how karma works! And your ' _tiny'_  experiment hurt 5 people!"

"Pff, nothing more than flesh wounds."

"No, Sherlock! You're **not** coming. I **don't want** you **here**!"

"But Dad, the more the merrier. At least I will properly meet someone from Mycroft's side."

"Bunny, don't get involved."

"Oh, Inspector, Surely you won't turn down your own daughter's wish!"

"I-I-"

"I'll be there in an hour." Sherlock said and hung up. Greg angrily stabbed the tablecloth with a fork. Sophie took his hand to calm him. He shrugged. _What an example I am giving to my daughter._ Greg thought ashamed. Despite his reassuring smile, Greg's inner anger was growing. 6 minutes later, Mycroft appeared in the doorway. Greg could not believe his own eyes. Beside Mycroft was his son, Will, who walked with a beautiful girl arm in arm. Mycroft smiled broadly as he saw his delighted fiancé.

"I am sorry for my delay. Perhaps you will forgive me after you meet my guests." Mycroft said. Greg got up and hugged his son. Will's eyes watered, and Greg was deeply moved. Usually his son was emotionally restrained toward him. _Damn, now I am crying too._

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Will said, sobbing. Mycroft watched him cautiously.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. All that matters is that you are here."

"But I'm such an asshole."

"Shush. Everything is fine now." Greg whispered and gently slapped his son's back.

"Aah! I am so happy to see you! Oh, and who is she?" Sophie asked after she lovingly hugged her brother.

"Rachel. She is my girlfriend." Will answered, repeating the script Mycroft gave him, which he had to learn by heart.

"Wow," Sophie and Greg said in astonishment. They remembered well what types Will brought home. Rachel definitely played another league. She had a body of a tall supermodel. Greg greeted her with a handshake. _Hmm, a firm grip. I like her._

"Nice to meet you, I am Rachel Disguise." Rachel said in an American accent. Sophie hugged her instead of a handshake. They both looked happy about it.

They all sat down. Mycroft had booked a table at the corner in the end of the room to get as much privicy as possible in this restaurant, which Greg had chosen because he used to bring his children there when they were little. Will had no choice but to sit next to Mycroft and his 'girlfriend'. Greg still couldn't believe he was having a dinner with his children. In his memories, he returned to the times of their childhood. They were too lively and couldn't decide what to eat.

"So Will, I haven't seen you in person for ages! What have you been up to?" Sophie began enthusiastically.

"… There is nothing to talk about." Will responded absently. He wanted to lie them as little as possible.

"Oh, don't be so shy! For example, you can tell us how you met your gorgeous girlfriend. How did you get together?" Greg asked.

"A boring story. I put my number under her drink during my partime job in a bar. She called me and we've been together since then. It's been 9 weeks now."

Mycroft frowned. It was 12 weeks in the official version; Will was evidently trying his limits. Rachel hugged Will.

"That's true, but he was watching me for _three_ weeks before he finally found the courage to ask me."

She smiled and grasped his hand innocently. Will felt her nails digging into his palm. He bit his lips in pain. _I understand, no deviations from the text_ . Will thought bitterly. _But I can't allow my dad marry a psychopath! Who knows what will he do to him!! I have to do something to warn dad!_ Will's desperate stream of thoughts was interrupted by the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" The young waiter asked, bored.

They all ordered. Only Will hesitated. _Yes, dad will understand it._ He stared at his father as he spoke.

"This place brings so many memories. Do you remember when I was 5 and we were here for the first time? In the name of these old good times, I will have a cactus juice." Greg burst out laughing.

"He is joking, he will have a tonic. The last time he had the cactus juice, he had to go to the loo all the time. I was here with my colleague and Will was too embarrassed to ask aloud. So he was constantly kicking me under the table to gain my attention. Ow! Yes, exactly how he just kicked me now! Haha! Later he explained to me that it should be a secret signal that he has to go a pee and I have to go with him! Hahah."

Mycroft smiled at Will, but there was a furious glance behind his smile.

"Fortunately, William isn't five years old anymore. With a bladder of an average healthy adult he can _**hold** _ it until the end of this dinner _without_ _**any** _ _problem_ ." _Great work, Will. Now you can't even pee._

The waiter left with their order and the conversation spun around to Sophie's life. Will listened to his sister's stories only half-there. He realized how much he had missed him. Not only her, but also his dad. However, at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about Mycroft. _Every minute he discovers more and more about my family!_ The conversation moved to fashion because Sophie visited the Fashion Week. Will got an idea. He maybe didn't know what Mycroft's true occupation was, but he remembered his posh suits. Instead of those suits, Mycroft wore a simple beige shirt without a vest. _Probably the suits belong to his_ _**second** _ _life_.

"Hmm, Mr Holmes, what did you say your job was?" Will asked innocently.

"I didn't. However, I'm an official in the traffic department." Mycroft answered, glaring at Will's face. This was strange. Officially, Will shouldn't even speak with him.

"And that's the best suit you can afford?" Mycroft was furious. If Greg didn't catch his hand and whispered soothing words into his ear, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Now, he returned to his calm expression.

"I don't know what is common among Baltimore's officials, but we hard-working English don't misuse taxpayer's money to satisfy nonsensical urges in buying expensive clothes." Mycroft snapped. Greg laughed.

"Darling, you're undermining my authority. I'm trying to make an impression here." Mycroft whispered in Greg's ear.

"Haha, sorry Love, I'll stop." Greg said and rubbed off tears from laughing. Sophie and Rachel exchanged a confused look. On the other hand, Will was completely shocked. _Why is he laughing? How much does he know?_ _**No** _ _, how much does he think that he knows?_

"I'm sorry, I just remembered a funny story from the office that Mycroft had once told me." Greg improvised. With a sigh, Mycroft looked directly into Will's brown eyes. Will instinctively jerked.

"It's sad that we don't have many funny stories anymore. Right now I'm struggling with a particularly unpleasant situation. I will probably be forced to _fire_ a few people. Poor Zolah Rocketman, a father of two small twins. They are only two years old. Then Patricia Quiet. Jack O'Neil…"

Will shuddered. Sophie got sad, while Greg wanted to praise Mycroft for his role playing. Although he didn't expect anything less from him. He has known Mycroft long enough to know that he wouldn't use real names without a reason, so he had no doubt that they were all part of his fictional story.

"Oh mon Dieu, what did they do?" Sophie asked with genuine concern.

"They violated official regulations."

"Couldn't you spare at least the father of twins?" Sophie begged.

"Unfortunately, the _final decision is not_ _on me_." Mycroft said grimly. Will gulped.

There was a heavy silence which immediately interrupted Greg.

"Rachel, please, tell us something about yourself." The girl nodded and started speaking.

The dinner carried on in a peaceful spirit (for most participants). Greg was literally glowing. He hadn't enjoyed a proper family dinner for at least 10 years. Quarrels with wife began shortly after Will was born. They both hoped that the children would erase their problems, but the opposite was true. When Greg thought about it, he had never much in common with her. They were too young and naive…

Greg's happiness filled Mycroft's soul with pure joy. For one foolish moment he believed it would last forever; then he saw his younger brother in the doorway. Greg paled.

"Shit! I totally forgot. My, I may have accidentally invited your brother…"

"You did WHAT!?" Mycroft yelped and start coughing. Rachel hurriedly hit him in the back, thinking he was choking. Mycroft stopped her. _I can handle it. I must_. He repeated in his mind.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Mycroft said and got up from his chair. Will wasn't sure what to think. He was excited about the man whom was obviously frightening Mycroft, but it was also terrifying. His father didn't move, just frowned.

Mycroft quickly walked to Sherlock, who was watching him amused.

"My dear brother, did hell freeze over? What are you wearing?"

"Sherlock! I'll give you anything you want if you leave immediately." Mycroft hissed in a whisper.

"A tempting offer, but-"

"Anything."

The younger Holmes smirked, sensing Mycroft's desperation.

"Unfreezing my account?"

"Done."

"And?"

"Increased." Mycroft growled.

"Uranium?"

"No, Sherlock. I hate to repeat myself, but I won't give you access to Uranium from Chernobyl."

"Oh come on, there is no fun with you."

"No, it's a biohazard."

"Ahh, Gabre, I'm glad to see you." Sherlock waved at Greg.

"You will have it. However only 2 grams. "

"10!"

"2."

"25!"

"2."

"5!"

"Agreed. Now get out of my sight."

Sherlock smiled. He won this battle. But when he turned to leave, a young blonde girl stopped him. Mycroft was horrified. Even in his dreams it wouldn't occur him that Sophie would be able to identify his brother on her way from the toilets.

"Quoi?! You're Sherlock! Hi, I'm Sophie. Come, we are sitting there."

"Unfortunately, I'm leaving."

Sophie caught his hand and gave him a begging look.

"Nonsense! You barely just arrived! Come, please!"

"I-"

"You are welcome to join us," Mycroft answered instead. Sherlock looked at him in confusion, but Mycroft motioned for him to do what he said.

"You will have to work for it." Mycroft whispered to Sherlock as he passed him.

"Why should I?" The younger brother snapped.

"Because otherwise our deal is off. I warn you, don't ruin this, or I will make your life a living hell - starting with moving our parents into the flat upstairs yours."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

The younger Holmes gritted his teeth but nodded. He was a detective; being undercover was practically a part of the job. Sherlock followed his brother and pushed a chair to their table between Sophie and Rachel.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street." He winked at both ladies. They giggled.

"Sophie Lestrade."

"Rachel Disguise."

Will kept silent. Rachel hit him with her elbow.

"And who is this guy, who looks like a hostage?" Sherlock joked. Mycroft glared at him. Therefore Sherlock spent a millisecond observing the situation. _Oops_. He thought with a new interest. But Will didn't waste time – he felt an opportunity to speak freely.

"Yeah! Exactly! I am- " Ratchel's lips captured his quicker than he managed to finish his sentence. Sherlock whistled admiringly, which reduced Mycroft's angry glare.

"Oh, the youth. So impatient." Greg laughed proudly. Rachel blushed and pulled away from Will.

"I'm sorry it _won't happen_ again." She said with a fake embarrassment. Although Will understood her secret threat, he didn't even think about obeying.

"You said that you are Sherlock Holmes? That famous detective?" Will asked. Sherlock hesitated.

"Yes. I'm mildly surprised you've heard of me in America."

"Wow, so is it true? You just look at someone and then you know everything about that person? That's so cool! Please, show me! Do me!"

Rachel chuckled inappropriately. Sherlock exchanged an uncertain look with Mycroft. _Uranium_. Mycroft's lips said mutely.

"I'd rather not. I am not in the mood." Sherlock replied.

"Please…" Sophie's voice joined her brother.

"Sherlock, you can't shut up at the crime scenes, and now we have to beg you to show off? That's ridiculous. What's the problem? He's my son, not a saint. I can take it." Greg said cheerfully.

Mycroft began to flirt with the idea of praying; until the last moment, he hoped that Sherlock would keep his mouth shut… but, of course, he _didn't_.

"Strong makeup hiding exhaustion. Your hands are twitching. Strong drug addiction."

"Sherlock, stop!" Mycroft slammed his fist on the table. Greg and Sophie dropped their jaw.

"NO! Let him continue!" Will screamed. Several people looked at them. Mycroft gave Rachel a signal to call a car.

"Will?" Greg said. He didn't understand… His world just turned upside down.

"No, Dad, we'll talk later! Before that, Sherlock will do this bastard! Wait until you hear the truth! You can't be with him! Sherlock! Tell Dad who _**he** _ really is!" Will shouted as he pointed at Mycroft. Sophie held her breath.

"Mycroft is the most dangerous person in the world, at least in my opinion. However, I'm his younger brother, and I tend to exaggerate. Otherwise, he occupies some minor position." Sherlock replied calmly.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Will yelled with rage. A lot more people turned to their table. Rachel leaned to Will and whispered in his ear names of the people who would pay for his next words if he didn't calm down. Will pushed her away.

"ENOUGH. YOU CAN'T BLACKMAIL ME ANYMORE! YOU WOULD HURT THEM ANYWAY!" Will continued in his fury.

Greg's blood boiled with understanding.

"Mycroft! This is too much! How could you blackmail my own son to play a happy family?! You were making an idiot of me!!"

"I am sorry, Gregory, but I need to remind you, that this charade was your idea."

"DAD?!!" Sophie cried in disbelief. Greg blushed. He wanted to argue but Mycroft stopped him.

"Please, the car arrived, it will be the best if we continue this conversation in a more private location." Mycroft said in a very calm voice.

"No! Nobody is going in your bloody car! You shouldn't touch my family! Sophie, Will, we're leaving." Greg answered, ready to throw his wedding ring at Mycroft. Maybe he would do it if Mycroft didn't speak so quickly.

"Unfortunately, that isn't possible."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Greg shouted as he fully lost his temper.

"I can't let you take William away. He's still officially detained for international terrorism. "

"WHAT?! But you promised that I could return to Baltimore!"

"I will explain everything in the car." Mycroft said firmly.

"NO! I DESERVE ANSWERS NOW- "

"In. The. Car." Greg hissed dangerously and Will realized that Mycroft wasn't the only threat he had to face. No, in his eyes, his father was even more terrifying. Anyway, he had no choice. Greg stood up first and everyone followed, except for Sherlock, who leaned in to his brother.

"My uranium?" Sherlock whispered.

"Forget it."

"My fund?"

"Later." Mycroft answered disinterestedly, and left.

Sherlock stayed in place. Frustrated, he watched his brother's departure. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. It was a manager, who suddenly realized that his customers disappeared without paying.

"Sir, will you pay for the group?"

"No hablo Inglés." Sherlock tried. Manager's grip grew stronger.

"You probably didn't understand me clearly, sir. It wasn't a question."

"I don't have money." Sherlock said truthfully.

"I'm sure we'll find a way how to sort it." The manager answered with a devil smile. _You'll soo pay for this,_ _**brother**_ _ **!** _ Sherlock promised himself.


	13. Mr Posh

Mycroft opened the black limousine door and Greg slipped in without hesitating. Will exchanged a shocked look with his sister. Their father acted like it was completely normal to hop in a suspicious big black car. Rachel indicated Will to follow his father's example. He gulped but obeyed. Suddenly afraid that if she was too slow, they would leave here behind, Sophie quickly got in too. When Sophie was in, Rachel closed the door behind them and waited on the pavement until the car started moving.  
"So, don't you think that you owe me an explanation?" Greg asked Mycroft impatiently.  
"Oh, yes, Dad, you do! You owe us a big one!" Sophie snarled.  
Sophie's angry tone surprised Greg. She was always so calm girl. Now he had awakened a hidden hurricane in her.  
"What the hell! I knew I saw Mycroft in a suit yesterday. It was no dream as you told me! Why did you make an idiot of me? Did you want me to pity you? You pretended to live in a poor household while you're driving around in limousines! Or maybe you pity me?! I'm sorry, Mr Posh, for living in an average student apartment!"  
"NO! That is not why I did it!"  
"So why?"  
"Because I was afraid you will judge him. See him only as Mr Posh and won’t give him a chance to show you his true character."

"That's stupid. I can’t believe you think so little of me!" Sophie said insulted. "No! I do not! It’s just Mycroft tends to make walls around him. I truly thought this will be the best way-"  
"Best way?! You lied to me!" "Sophie, please. I didn’t want to hurt you. I planned to explain you everything as soon as possible." "Oh did you? When? After your wedding? Or on your deathbed?" Greg sighed. "Before the wedding. But we have more serious problems here." Greg said and turned to Will.  
"Yeah, do you have an idea what is this guy's job?!" Will asked, pointing finger at Mycroft.  
"Yes, I want to know it too!" Sophie joined her brother.  
"Well not exactly," Greg admitted, tired of his lies and half-truths.  
"WHAT?!" His children shouted in unison.  
"Have you lost your mind?! You want to marry a man and you don’t know even his job!?" Sophie said in disbelief.  
"I-" Greg had no idea how to answer.  
"So?" Sophie raised her eyebrows to Mycroft.  
"I'm sorry, however, for your own security I can not provide you with this information," Mycroft answered.  
"Or what? You would have to kill us?" Sophie asked mockingly.  
"No. Otherwise, I'd have to **have** you killed." Mycroft smirked. Sophie swallowed.  
"Great, Mycroft, you couldn’t choose a worse time for jokes! You are just stressing them more!"  
"I apologize. I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere. To answer your question, I work for secret services." Mycroft explained.  
"For which?" Sophie asked impatiently.  
"Unfortunately, this information is secret. Like my official title."  
"Why?!" She asked.  
"Let's say that if Gregory fell into the captivity of my enemies, the less information he'd know the better," Mycroft said, looking directly into her eyes.  
"Captive? Like if they kidnap and torture dad because of you – like you did to me?!" Will shouted angrily. Sophie gasped.  
"WHAT?! You tortured my son?!" Greg yelled in disbelief.  
"No. Your son was detained for broking into our mansion when I was returning from Washington. He had no identification and was denying everything thus he had to be interrogated more. However, MI6 are professionals – there was no torture. The worst which he experienced was drug withdrawal symptoms." Mycroft explained. "DRUGS? BROKE IN?! Lord in Heavens, why did you do it?!" Greg shouted.  
"Because the gang ordered it," Will answered like it was completely obvious.  
"WHAT?! YOU ARE IN GANG?! My OWN blood?!" Greg groaned.  
"My big bro is in a gang and he takes drugs!" She started crying. "Fuck, everybody, calm down!" Will ordered. "So what did you mean when you said that I can’t leave?! YOU’VE PROMISED ME SOMETHING." Will said glaring at Mycroft. "Yes. I lied." Mycroft answered in a bored tone.  
"WTF! I WILL-!" Will screamed and threw himself at Mycroft. Greg instinctively caught him and pushed Will to the floor.  
"LET ME GO, DAD! THAT GUY DESERVES IT!" Will shouted.  
"I know, son," Greg replied in a calming voice which he used when he deals with angry young delinquents.  
"It's alright, Gregory. I had everything under my control."  
Greg frowned at his partner.  
"I won't let you aim a gun at my own son," Greg growled. Mycroft nodded and put his umbrella down (from which he nearly pulled out a gun). Will shivered.  
"But Will had a right question. What will happen to him?" Greg asked cautiously.  
"He had confessed his guilt for many crimes. The best I can do for him is 10 years." Mycroft said apologetically.  
"10?" Will whined while Sophie covered her open mouth.  
"10 years. I will arrange a place for him in a private prison in Wales. Apart from isolation, he will live in far better conditions than he is now. After his punishment is over, he will be immediately included in the witness protection program." Mycroft said.  
Will gasped.  
"NO! You CAN'T take my whole life from me!"  
Mycroft glared at him cruelly.  
"How you wish. However, gang MORGUE has a very strict approach to traitors. As soon as you will leave the prison they will murder you. Don't look at me like a simpleton. Consensually you said nothing but information which you gave us are already in circulation. You have no other way out. Well if you…"  
Greg widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what Mycroft was suggesting.  
"If?" Will took Mycroft's bait.  
"Mycroft?!" Greg hissed dangerously.  
"Of course, when I learned you are Gregory's son, I dismissed this idea. However, before I played with an idea that you could infiltrate the gang from inside-"  
"I'm in." Will said.  
"Reconsider your answer. A probability of survival is around 38%." Mycroft warned him.  
"Will, please, be reasonable!" Greg begged Will. Having a son in a prison suddenly didn't sound so bad at all. "For once, I am. He is right. They would kill me. It’s not like I agree with everything that the gang does. But I can’t spend my life hiding… Till now I really believed that your man is a dirty Mafia super leader. But I know you, dad. You wouldn't be on his side if he was." Will said. "No, I wouldn’t. Mycroft works for the Queen." Greg said and released his grip on Will. "That change everything… It means that everything he told me about the gang was true! I don't need to think anymore, dad, I know what I want! What is right. I will work for the crown like a James Bond!" Will chuckled darkly.  
"Stop joking, Will. This is not a game or a bloody movie. You can die." Greg nearly whispered.  
"I know! But at least I have a chance to be useful and not just a disappointment like always!" Will cried.  
"Will, you were never a disappointment to me," Greg said and when Will got up, Greg hugged him. Fat tears rolled on their cheeks. But it was Sophie who began crying aloud. Before she joined their hug she tried to take Mycroft with herself but he stayed in the place with a shocked expression on his face. Greg smiled. Sentimentality wasn't his partner thing.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Greg whispered to Will’s ear.  
"Absolutely, Dad."  
"Very well. We need to write it down. Luckily, we are only two blocks away from the headquarters." Mycroft said evenly but Greg knows his 'coincidence'. _We'll talk about this, Myc._ Greg thought.  
"If I never see you again, remember that I will always love you. And I have never stopped." Greg said.  
"Thanks, Dad."  
The car slowed down.  
"It's time, William," Mycroft said solemnly.  
"Goodbye, dad. Sophie, I love you. I missed you so badly! I hope you will find a good man who will treat you right, and not some douche bag – because I would have to come back from Baltimore to kick his ass." Will promised to his sister who was still hugging him. She didn't let him go until the car stopped. Then Will got off the car. Before Mycroft closed the door behind himself, Greg pulled him closer.  
"Myc? Will, will be okay, right?" Greg whispered desperately.  
"I am so sorry but I can't guarantee you anything now. If everything goes along with my plan, you will meet him again at our wedding." Mycroft said.  
"Did you hear, Will? The wedding is on 20 December. Oh and take + 1 with you. That agent was beautiful, but she was not your type. Goodbye, son. Please, be careful – or at least not so reckless!"  
"Don't worry, dad," Will answered and waved to the car, which started moving again.  
"What now?" Sophie asked after 30 seconds of silence.  
"Now? We will go home." Greg answered with a small smile.  
"To which home? To your flat? I hope you don't expect me to believe you actually live there after this display." Sophie pouted.  
"I... I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Greg asked sadly.  
"I will forgive you right away if you take me to your real home and show me how do you live truly live." Sophie smiled.  
"No problem. George, home." Greg ordered the driver with a wide smile. Sophie raised her eyebrows.  
"What? Mycroft pays him. If that's too snobbish for you, wait until you see our mansion."

They shared a long serious look and burst out laughing.


	14. Amateurs

Will stepped out of economic flight 404. He had no baggage except for a sealed yellow file in his small backpack. Mycroft told him that it was the same file which he had to steal and ordered him not to open it.

When Will left the airport he went to his favourite pub and ate two big greasy hamburgers there. He felt much better. Ready to face the gang. It was all or nothing situation. Maybe he just had his last meal.

Mycroft was definitely right. Everybody in gang expected him dead or detained. That was obvious from their faces when he walked around them. But Will had to be strong, push every uneasy thoughts away and thoroughly follow Mycroft’s advice. Yet his knees were shaking when he stood in front of Boss. If Will could read Boss’s mind, he would probably have a panic attack. The Boss knew very well how did Will complete his impossible mission.

There was only one reason why he didn't kill him on the spot. He was bored and genuinely interested which ridiculous lie Will prepared for him. After short greeting Will gave him a file with a victorious smile. Boss's eyes lighten in amusement at the sight of a neon yellow file.

With his sharp nail he swiftly broke the seal and for 4 long seconds stared at the content. Will gulped. Then something weird happened. The scary, intimidating Boss began to laugh like a madman. All gang's members in the room exchanged a confused look. They were waiting for Boss’s order to shoot Will but instead Boss snapped his fingers. They silently obeyed him by leaving the room. Soon only Will and the Boss were alone.

"Muhahaha! I can't believe it! Haha! It looks like Mycroft Holmes finally found a sense of humor." The Boss wiped away tears from laughter and showed the file to Will who immediately paled. Hot sweat covered Will’s forehead. The file contained information only about Will and his infiltration mission.

"THE SON OF BITCH! I WILL KILL HIM!! HOW could he?!!" Will raged in his helplessness.

In his head, his survival chances just dropped below zero. But Boss kept laughing.

"Haha, you became a pretty big risk taker. But why not."

"I-I can explain it! It's not what it looks like! I-It was a trap-" Will stammered.

"No. It's exactly what it looks like. You have a lucky day, Mycroft." The Boss said as if he was talking with himself. Will was stunned.

"You let me be a spy?" He asked incredulously.

"You?" The Boss glared.

"Who else?" Will grumbled.

"Me, of course. That is Mycroft's objective after all. Otherwise, he wouldn't send me the folder. He even used a few our old codes in it." Boss smiled showing all his teeth.

"You want to sell information on your own gang?!" Will asked incredulously.

"Smart, right? They will never suspect me."

"That makes no sense!" Will argued.

"Pfff, amateurs. They can never understand business. In the _'industry'_ you need to be one step ahead and have your competition under surveillance. A two-way agreement will benefit both of us."

"…What will happen to me when I know all about it?" Will gulped feeling stupid for asking aloud.

"You'll keep your mouth shut. If you say one bad word, you are a dead man. Until then you are my insurance in this deal." Boss said.

"So a hostage?" Will snarled.

"I wouldn't use such harsh word. I won’t restrict you in any way and your job will be simple. Just from time to time, exchange some encoded messages with your father. It will provide quite secure and discreet connection between me and Mycroft. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I do," Will answered, feeling massively relieved.

His life was spared.


	15. You’re no fun

Sophie ran around the mansion constantly estimating prices of Mycroft's decorations. Frankly, Greg was horrified.

"Wow Daddy, this is an original engraving made by Albert Dürer."

_A_ _h, and_ _I_ _nearly put my coffee on it yesterday._ _Mycroft must think that I am_ _the biggest_ _ignorant_ _in the world_ _._ Greg thought bitterly.

"Dad? What's behind this door? Why is it locked?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Don't go there, bunny." Greg blocked his daughter's path.

"But, Dad! What have we said about secrets?" Sophie reminded him but Greg frowned.

"That they are absolutely necessary for my and Mycroft's work. Sophie, you can't tell anybody about anything you have learned today, especially not about Will."

Sophie smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I won’t. I'm not stupid... But Daddy, are you sure? Do you really want to marry _him_?"

"Yes. Mycroft is the best person I've ever met." Greg said earnestly.

"How can you know? He has so many secrets." Sophie blurted.

Greg paused. It was true. There would always be an invisible wall between him and Mycroft. Often, Mycroft returned home tired or visibly troubled, yet Greg couldn't do anything about it. They didn't talk about Mycroft's work. They couldn't. But it didn’t mean they were strangers. Over years Mycroft opened himself to Greg more than he did to anyone else in the world (including Sherlock and his mother). He believed him.

"I know because I love him," Greg answered certainly.

Suddenly they heard a sound of a moving key in a lock.

"Speak of the devil…" Sophie joked.

The door opened and Mycroft stood there in a perfectly ironed suit. He carefully restored the security system and gave Greg a chaste kiss to welcome him.

"Welcome home." Greg smiled.

Sophie giggled. In the living room, Mycroft opened a bottle of wine and filled glasses for everybody.

"How do you like the house?" Mycroft asked Sophie.

"It's beautiful. Especially paintings. Are they originals?"

Mycroft chuckled.

"No, they aren't. My last original which I foolishly hanged in the house was destroyed by Sherlock."

"Mon die! Why?" Sophie asked horrified.

"It was April Fools Day," Mycroft answered, frowning at the memory.

"What the hell? Really?!" Sophie gulped.

"No. At that time April was two months ago. However, Sherlock has a strange grasp of time... Please, don't feel disappointed. My reproductions are very well done, only a few people have noticed. Of course, nothing can fool your father."

Greg blushed. He’s never much cared about art but he’s known Sherlock for years. Sophie sank into an extremely soft chair.

"Excellent wine." Sophie licked her lips.

"Hmm, did I pass the test?" Mycroft asked curiously.

"What test?" Greg didn't understand.

"I am not sure whether I approve you, yet," Sophie said jokingly but Mycroft froze at her words.

"What can I do to convince otherwise?" Mycroft bargained.

"I dunno, maybe a Ferrari would help." Sophie chuckled.

"SOPHIE!" Her father shouted.

"No problem," Mycroft replied earnestly.

"MYCROFT!" Greg cried.

"I was just joking," Sophie said laughing.

"I did not," Mycroft said.

"NO! No one will buy a car to anybody!" Greg crossed his hands.

"Pff, dad, you’re no fun."


	16. Mine

The evening carried on in the cozy atmosphere until Greg's phone buzzed with incoming messages. He looked at the screen and his face lit up.

"It's Will!" Greg said cheerfully.

Soon his smiling face turned into a confused frown.

"What the fuck?!" Greg cursed and turned the phone to others.

There was a photo of a smirking and incredibly handsome dark-skinned man who was playfully hugging Will around his neck. Under the photo were two short texts.

**Mickey, you are full of surprises. I hope I'm invited to the wedding.**

**Btw i** **f you get bored of that old fart, you know who to call ;)**

"I fully understand your outrage. Men of his age shouldn't use emoji symbols in text conversations." Mycroft said.

"That doesn't bother me at all! And you know it!! _**Who**_ is that guy?!" Greg asked.

"Alexej Villäin, but your son probably prefers the gang's nickname Boss."

"WHAAT?!" Greg and Sophie blurted at once.

"Calm down Gregory. The operation was successful."

"Wait a second! If the boss knows about you, doesn't it means that his mission is revealed?" Sophie asked.

"Indeed. However, Alex would never leave a rat in his own gang. He would eliminate William for the slightest suspicion. Thus it was necessary to inform Alex of my proposition as quickly as possible," Mycroft explained.

"So when you said that Will's survival probability was 38%, it actually depended on a decision of some evil madman?" Greg shouted.

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders.

"On the contrary, Alex isn't mad he is genius. Unfortunately, because Alex and I didn't part on good terms, his reaction was unpredictable until the very last moment," Mycroft explained.

"Mycroft... What exactly is your connection to ' _ **Alex**_ '?" Greg asked.

"It's a long time ago, but we had a short affair," Mycroft said calmly.

Like if it wasn’t a big deal at all.

"How short?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Two years," Mycroft answered.

"WHAT?!" Greg groaned. His eyes stayed glued to the photo.

"Wow, this is better than a Family Bonds." Sophie joked.

"Family Bonds?" The politician asked.

"It's a soap opera," Sophie explained.

"Who cares about some stupid series?! I much more care about your relationship with him! How dares he to call me an old fart! _Old fart_ _!_ Bastard! He can forget about going to our wedding!" Greg snarled.

"Gregory... Think of your son. Such an impulsive deed could have a very bad impact... Alex tends to be vengeful." Mycroft warned him.

"Maybe you should stop talking about your ex-boyfriend who looks like Adonis!" Greg muttered angrily.

Mycroft couldn't understand his partner's reaction. He quickly considered all options. A big smile appeared on his face.

"Love, are you jealous?" Mycroft asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

"Why should I? Just because he is younger, sexier and probably dozens time smarter than me?" Mycroft kissed him, but Greg turned away.

"How can I compete with him?" Greg asked.

"You can't. He is not even worthy of competing with you. Besides, he never loved me. He dated me only because he had incorrectly assumed I would save his career," Mycroft said.

"Then why did you stayed with him?" Greg asked.

"Hmm… Our affair was simple beneficial. Look at Alex in the photo and imagine what he looked like fifteen years ago... We all have physical needs." Mycroft whispered.

"Mycroft!" Greg shouted and covered Sophie's ears.

"Dad, let me! I'm not five!" Sophie argued-

"Sorry, bunny. I forgot." Greg smiled and gently patted her head.

Mycroft knelt down next to Greg and took his hands into his.

"You don't have a reason to be jealous. I am marrying you, not Alex or anyone else. Never. I swear." Mycroft said sincerely.

"Do you swear?" A mirth was dancing in Greg's eyes.

"I do. I swear on Sherlock's life, my devotion to the United Kingdom and my favourite umbrella."

"You're melodramatic again." Greg's mouth turned into a smile.

"But you love me for it," Mycroft smirked.

"God, one can't resist Holmes." Greg murmured softly, but Mycroft heard it.

" _Holmes_? Should I fear competition from Sherlock? Trust me in love, I don't know brother!" Mycroft said with his poker face.

That was too much. Greg laughed, pulled Mycroft closer and kissed him passionately. Sophie whistled.

The next day Sophie flew back to France. Although she objected, Mycroft bought her the first class.

 

-II-

 

Greg met his children again at his wedding. As his plus one Will brought Alexej Villäin (he gave him no other option) and Sophie came with a man who she met in a plane. The wedding took place on a private island at pacific sea and only closest family with a few friends attended it. Sherlock, _of course_ , immediately shared with them all his inappropriate deductions. Especially these ones about Mycroft's previous relationship with Alexej. To Greg’s inner horror, Alexej didn't miss a single opportunity to flirt with Mycroft. So Greg glued to him all the evening. Without his escort, Mycroft didn't even visit a toilet – which didn't escape to Sherlock, and he publicly remarked it.

Luckily, Mycroft quickly noticed his partner's discomfort. As soon as possible he smoothly he excused them and a half hour later they were in their hotel room. Although Greg was a little grumpy about Alexej (not to mention Sherlock) presence he felt extremely happy. Later that night when Mycroft was deeply asleep, Greg gently stroked Mycroft's wedding ring.

_M_ _ine_ _._ _F_ _orever mine_. The once-divorced detective inspector thought happily.

"Don't… Don't be so possessive…" Mycroft muttered, eyes still closed.

"Hey. Stop reading my thoughts in sleep!" Greg whispered jokingly but silently enough to not wake him up. He kissed Mycroft on his forehead and made himself comfortable in his arms before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Mycroft, obviously isn't a mind reader – he was dreaming about a little Sherlock, dressed in pirate costume, who was refusing to share his birthday’s cake with his poor hungry older brother :).
> 
> Wow, I am so glad I finally finished it. If somebody read it to the end, thank you :D.


End file.
